


Berlin, 1936

by SaveErenCorps



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1930s, Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Brothership, Nazi Germany, Nazi Prussia, Night Party, North Italy - Freeform, Olympics, Olympics 1936, Party, Rage, Some words in German, Translation at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveErenCorps/pseuds/SaveErenCorps
Summary: Even before the Second World War begins, the 1930 Olympic Games take place in Berlin, but the relations are not the best already. Germany loses control after a small mockery of America.
Kudos: 5





	Berlin, 1936

The Olympics were over and Germany had won the most gold medals, as Fühere had predicted. But Germany was not happy with the situation. Sure he had come first, but America was second to him and couldn't accept it. Especially after all his attacks on his honor: first the probable boycott, then Jesse Owens. Even the Fühere had been annoyed, but he had to grin and bear it. But it had been a real offense of that brat to face him like that, in front of everyone. 

Now they were at the party, dedicated to the end of the Olympics, for nations. It was a private event between the nations and their ambassadors. There were all the countries that had participated. Was offered a buffet for all of theme, but nothing much.

“Bruder”. Prussia brought him to attention. He was dressed in ceremony and greatly exalted his pale skin and his red eyes. Germany could see he was worried. “What's going on?”.

“It's that brat”. He replied, turning his gaze back to the room. Classical music was in the background to the faste and everyone was dressed in their best clothes, especially women. A very elegant event.

Prussia sighed: “I know, Bruder, but try to ignore him”. He turned to him and began, for the thousandth time that night, to arrange his tie. “Everyone is looking at you, after all you won the Olympics!”.

“I know, but -”.

“Don’t say that”. He finished fixing his tie and looking at him. “Look at you! You are beautiful. I get emotional seeing how big my little brother has become!”.

“Stop it”. He replied laughing slightly embarrassed. It was always like that with him. Why big brothers must be like that? Prussia came up to him one more time and patted him on the shoulder, then moved closer to his ear. His voice was serious and he said whispering. “Don't look bad in front of the Fühere”. Then she smiled at him before leaving. Germany knew that he had to make a good impression, especially for the Führer. After all, he was his boss and if he couldn't keep it at bay it would have been a disgrace to him and this land.

“Germany!”. Someone hugged him from behind, making him almost fall.

“I-Italy”. He recognized him immediately, only he could embraced him like that. “What are you doing?”.

He untied himself from him and then responded with his very cheerful tone. “I came to congratulate you for this splendid victory! We were all amazed at the skills of your athletes. You are really strong!”.

Germany smiled. It was typical of him. “Thanks, but even your athletes have not been bad. Anyway, are you having fun at this party?”.

“Yes”. He replied nodding. “A lot. But why didn't you put the pasta in? You know how much I love pasta”.

“On these occasions we want smaller and easier dishes to eat, without getting your clothes dirty”.

“But the pasta is so good! However you are really elegant today”.

“Thanks. You and your brother too”.

“You really think so?”. He turned on himself, trying to look at himself. He had white pants, matching leather shoes and a jacket the same color as his eyes. “We had to choose everything at the last minute, but it was a fortune that we had recently packed clothes in the closet”. He continued to chat while Germany thought. He thought that Italy had always been close to him all this time, even after he lost the war. Even after he had been deprived of a part of himself, even after he had had to pay all those taxes. He was always with him. Even when he get angry about America's insult of taking a squad of black people and Jews.

“Germany? Is everything alright? You seem absent. What are you thinking about?”.

“No, nothing, I just need to have a drink". He left to go to the buffet table.

Arriving at the table he took a glass of champagne and drank it all together. It took him to clear his mind for a moment of all the grudge that boiled in his veins. He look arround the room. All nations chatted among themselves amicably. His brother was engaged in a conversation with his old friend France, Austria was with Hungary, to congratulate her on his third place and England was conversing with his colonies. Sweden and Denmark were also engaged in some conversation with Finland. It was so peaceful, maybe he should just calm down. He did not need to be angry at something like this. It was just a joke of some kid, he didn’t need to get angry.

He was about to return to Italy when someone patted him on the shoulder. He spun around and found that annoying little smile on America. "Hey, your party is really terrific!"

"Thank you". He answered coldly, wiping his shoulder full of crumbs of appetizers. "What do you want?".

"Now a person can no longer congratulate with the winner of the Olympic games?". He replied with a shrug and smiling again. That attitude was really annoying. Germany said nothing and walked away from him, but this followed him.

"Tell me". He began to annoy him even more. "How does it feel to have won something after so long?”. Germany immediately understood the antiphon. He wanted to make him burst or was simply stupid. "No, seriously, are you really as good at the Olympics as you were at losing the war?”. Yes, it was simply stupid. He had to remain calm. He clenched his hand into a fist and answered coldly, trying to divert the conversation.

"We trained a lot and the Führer takes great care of the health of his people."

"Wow! Even at my place we do not joke about physical activity. Have you seen how my Owens ran?” Germany clenched her fist even more, felt her nails enter the flesh. “I was very amazed too, but after all that we had to expect from them. Instead, your athlete was quickly overcome. Maybe you are not so much higher than -”. He had no chance to finish the sentence that Germany slams him against the wall by taking him by the collar of his jacket.

“Take back what you said, du dummes Kind!”. The whole hall turned towards them and they approached in alarm. Germany paid no attention, her eyes only looked at the American who had been petrified by a convulsive gesture.

“Hey, dude, calm down. I -”

“No, you tell dude to someone else not me! I want to be respected in my home!”.

“Bruder, Beruhige dich!”. Prussia touched his shoulder. He turned to him. His eyes were filled with bewilderment and terror. Germany paid no attention to those eyes that told them to stop and turned to the American. He began to speak in German to make himself understood only by him. “I know what you told me, but this brat must learn to give respect to those who welcome him!”. He could not stand all those infamies from other nations. Didn't they know that he also had losses? Didn't they know that he too had suffered from the war? It seemed not, by how they treated him in the peace accords. And now that brat throw salt on wounds with this stupidity. America was trying to free himself from his grip, but Germany applied more force and shook his hands more. He went back to speaking in English. “I expect respect to my house from a boy like you! I -”.

“Schluss damit!”. The voice of the Führer sounded powerful in the room and everyone fell silent. He was still, his face impassive in front of the scene, but Germany knew that his gaze conveyed anything but calm. He let go of the American, England was the first to approach him. The Führer approached. “I'm sorry, Mr. America, for what happened. I'm sure Germany didn't want something like this to happen”. His eyes were on him and he knew they only showed disapproval.

“Yes, I'm sorry, I drank too much. I'm going to refresh my ideas for a moment. With permission”. He looked away, but he knew perfectly well that two eyes stared at him all the way.

After the party, Germany and Prussia were in the Führer office. They were both standing in front of the desk, while he sat with an impassive face. “You know, right, what did you do?”. He asked turning to Germany.

“Yes, sir”.

“I don't think so”. He replied dryly. He got up from his chair and started to approach. Germany lowered her head.

“Sir”. Prussia spoke. It was typical of Prussia to protect him from any situation. “I can explain, me-”.

He paid no attention to him and kept his eyes fixed on Germany. “You made yourself ridiculous in front of everyone. You insult not just yourself, but also me. I am so disappointed in you. After all I did for you”.

“But sir -”. Prussia continued.

“I take you with my hands and I make you stronger and faster. I’m trying to make you a a great nation and this is how you thanks me?”. He continued raising his voice. He felt that he was getting closer and closer to him and was not breathing. There was nothing to say.

“Sir, let me explain -”. Prussia stood before him and parried his brother with his hands.

“Still!”. He ordered the Führer slapping Prussia. He fell to the ground. Usually it would not have been so if he had expected it. Germany immediately went to his brother who had hit his head on the ground. A red patch was forming on his face where he had slapped. “I was told that Friz had trained you properly”. He shoot with harsh words. Germany felt Prussia tremble slightly at those words and finally Germany understood. He did not consider them as nations, but only dogs to train and keep under control. “Anyway, Germany, I won't punish you. Indeed I tell you that your revenge is near”.

“What?”. He asked feeling a strange feeling grow inside him, it was fear. Fear for her boss.

“Don’t play dummy, I know you're smart enough to understand. Finally you will avenge yourself for all the abuses you have suffered. You can finally take revenge on that American's cheekiness. What do you think I have turned a blind eye to on his stunts? But let's leave it”. He took him by the hand and raised him, leaving Prussia on the ground, still terrified by those words. His eyes were fixed on those of Germany. “Now you just have to wait and everything will turn in our favor, like these Olympics. You just have to be patient”. Germany saw a strange light passing through his boss's eyes. The light of madness and wants of power. Germany looked out of the corner of his eye. Prussia too was afraid of that man and he too understood that things worse than this would happen. At that moment Germany realized that he would have preferred to be punished than to be glorified for his feelings of resentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruder = Brother  
> du dummes Kind = Stupid kid  
> Beruhige dich = clam down  
> Schluss damit = stop it  
> Still = shut up


End file.
